


Lullaby

by Millsmansion



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: College AU, F/M, pregnancy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 00:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millsmansion/pseuds/Millsmansion
Summary: 22 year old Regina Mills is starting her senior year of college when she discovers she’s pregnant. When her long time boyfriend Daniel leaves her, that’s when she meets musician Killian Jones.





	1. Chapter 1

Regina's shared apartment is warm from the oven as the smells of a home cooked meal fill the welcoming space. She pulls the dish out of the oven and begins setting the table when the front door opens. Regina smiles and moves out of the kitchen to greet her long time boyfriend Daniel.

"It smells amazing in here, Gina." Daniel compliments handing her a bouquet of red roses. 

"Well we both have exciting news I figure why not celebrate?" She explains. 

Regina gives him a gentle kiss and puts the flowers in the kitchen. Grabbing the tray she moves to the small table in the corner where Daniel is already opening a bottle of wine. 

Her stomach jumps as she sits down from him. She doesn't know how long she can hold the exciting news in. 

The two sit comfortably eating and talking about their week. When they finish that's when Regina's nerves kick in. She has no idea what Daniel has to tell her. 

"Where's Mary Margaret tonight?" 

"It's Friday where do you think she is?" Regina asks. 

"Of course she's with David." Daniel laughs. "Why don't they just move in together?" 

"She wants to wait until graduation so she can focus. I couldn't imagine her getting anything done if they lived together." Regina explains with a laugh. 

"Maybe... you and I can do the same thing soon. How about New York?" 

Regina's eyes go wide and a huge smile spreads across her face. 

"You got the job?!" She squeals practically throwing herself into his lap. 

Daniel squeezes her tightly. 

"I did. They want me to start as soon as possible. I know I'll be four hours away but we can make it work. until you graduate." Daniel explains. 

Regina's arms are wrapped his neck and her forehead is to his. She takes a deep breath. 

"Daniel, I... I'm pregnant."

Daniel goes rigid in the dining room chair pulling back from her slightly. 

He shakes his head. 

"This can't be happening right now. I can't do this, Regina." He says pulling her up with him. 

Regina's heart falls into her stomach as she watches him pace the floor. 

After nearly eight years together she never expected Daniel to be acting this way over a pregnancy. Sure they had their fair share of ups and downs but he had never looked so angry before. 

"How did this happen?" He asks shoving his hands in his pockets. 

"You were there." Regina sasses. 

Daniel stops abruptly and shakes his head. 

"I have to go." 

"What? No, Daniel stop it. Talk to me." She insists moving across the room. 

She takes his hands in hers and holds on tightly as tears spring to her eyes. 

"I can't be a father right now." He mumbles. 

Regina lets go of Daniel's hands and watches him walk away. When the door shuts she lets out a heartbreaking sob. 

~

It's early Saturday morning when Regina calls her older sister Zelena. She had been up all night trying to process what happened with Daniel. She cried herself into a fit until she calmed down reminding herself she needed to take of herself. 

She holds the phone up as the FaceTime call rings and rings. She's about the end the call when a Zelena with bed head appears on screen. 

"I love you, little sister but you have a lot of nerve FaceTiming me at six thirty in the morning." She states quietly. "On a Saturday no less." 

Regina rolls her eyes and shifts against the headboard. 

"I'm pregnant." 

Zelena bolts straight up. 

"Are you certain?" 

"The doctor seemed to be." Regina sighs. 

Zelena blows out a puff of air. 

"Alright. It's going to be alright. Have you told Daniel yet?" She asks. 

Regina's jaw clenches at her boyfriends, ex boyfriends? name. 

"He said he can't be a father right now." 

"I'll rip him apart." Zelena snarls in typical big sister fashion. 

Regina shakes her head. 

"What am I gonna do, Z?" 

~

It takes twenty more minutes on the phone for Zelena to talk Regina into coming home for the weekend. An hour later she's in her black Benz she was gifted on her 16th birthday and on her way to her parents. 

Her anxiety has quickened her pulse and has her fingers tapping against the steering wheel. When she pulls into the driveway to the white mansion she shuts off the engine and takes a deep breath. 

Zelena rushes out the front door in nothing but a t shirt and sweat pants and pulls Regina into an overbearing hug as soon as she steps out of the car. 

"Don't crush me, Z." Regina laughs. 

"Right, precious cargo in there." Zelena jokes putting her hand on her sisters stomach. 

Regina smacks Zelena's hand away and grabs her overnight bag from the passenger seat. 

The sisters head into the house and Regina can't help but feel like a weight is lifting off of her shoulders. She can smell whatever her mother is baking in the kitchen, the photos of her childhood on the walls of graduations and trips abroad comfort her. 

"Regina! I didn't know you were coming home this weekend." Cora exclaims moving to wrap her youngest daughter in a hug. 

Regina holds onto her mother relaxing into the comforting feeling. When Cora pulls back she cups Regina's chin and eyes her skeptically. 

"You look different." She states. 

"Well I didn't sleep too well last night."

Zelena sits on a stool across the kitchen counter with one of the fresh cookies Cora made watching the scene before her. 

Cora shakes her head. 

"No that's not it." 

"Oh mother, I..."

"Bloody hell, Regina just tell her." Zelena interrupts. 

"Zelena!" 

"What? It's like ripping off a band aid."

Cora puts her hands on her hips looking between her two daughters. 

Regina shoots her sister a death glare and stands up straight. 

"I'm pregnant and Daniel says he can't be a father right now." She explains. 

Regina looks down like a child that is going to be scolded by her parents. 

"It's going to be just fine, sweetheart." Cora says pulling Regina into another hug. 

"You're not angry with me?" Regina asks sheepishly. 

Cora rubs her back and scoffs. 

"Of course not. These things happen in life but if you think I won't give that boy a piece of my mind you're mistaken. His mother is going to be hearing from me too." 

Regina laughs against her mothers shoulder. God help that boy. 


	2. Chapter 2

A month goes by and Regina has received nothing but radio silence from Daniel. He won't answer her calls or messages and none of his social media has been active. She's gone from heartbroken to angry and it shows. 

It's another Saturday night of sitting home in her bedroom watching terrible c list movies and eating her feelings until her roommate's boyfriend David knocks on her door poking his head in.

"Hey, we're going out and you're coming with us." He tells her. 

"Third wheel with you two? No thank you." She sasses. 

David and Mary Margaret have been dating for two years now and David had become something like a brother to Regina. At times an annoying brother, but a brother none the less. 

David walks in and moves her bowl of popcorn from her lap before lifting her up and tossing her over his shoulder easily. 

"Put me down!" She squeals kicking her legs like a toddler. 

Regina is no match for the well built blonde. He puts her down in the bathroom doorway and when her feet hit the tile she gives him a look that many people fear from her. However, David is David and he just smiles and tells her to get ready. 

"I don't want to go to a bar." She whines. 

"Too bad," He laughs. "It'll be good for you to get out and relax. Forget about Daniel for the night and have some drinks on me." 

Regina sighs. She's told Mary Margaret about her pregnancy but it seems as though she was able to keep her mouth shut for once. Regina and Mary Margaret have been friends for years and confide in each other often but she quickly learned that Mary Margaret can not keep a secret to save her life.

"That's nice of you but I can't drink."

"You can't drink? Since when?" David asks. 

Regina grabs a bottle of prenatal vitamins from the counter that Cora had given her shortly after she announced her pregnancy. David takes the bottle and looks at it curiously before his eyes go wide. 

"Oh my god, Regina I- I didn't know." He stutters. 

"That's okay. I'm surprised Mary Margaret didn't tell you." 

David hands her the bottle back and shakes his head. 

"No she didn't tell me. Is- is that why none of us have heard from Daniel?" 

"It is." Regina replies bitterly. 

David wraps an arm around her shoulder to hug her. 

"It's fine. We're all going to go out and have a good time tonight." David assures her. "And if I see Daniel I'll kick his ass." 

Regina laughs and pulls out of the hug before shutting the bathroom door to get ready. 

~

Regina settles on a light blue dress that fits her still slim figure and pulls a chunk of her hair back into a half pony tail. The ride to the local bar for the trio is relaxed and filled with laughter and conversation about their final year of school and what's to come after. 

When the three pull up to the side of the building David slams on his breaks causing a the tires to screech. 

"What the hell, David?!" Regina scolds while holding the head rest of the seat in front of her. 

"Be careful!" Mary Margaret tells him. 

"Sorry, but look!" He expresses excitedly pointing to a large tour bus parked near the side of the building. 

"Yes, David it's a bus. Now let's go." Mary Margaret jokes while stepping out of the car. 

Regina and Mary Margaret link arm and giggle as David walks in front of them with a pep in his step almost like a giddy child. 

"I didn't know he was so into the band that's here." Regina laughs. 

"They just got back from a tour I think. The singer is cute too." Mary Margaret tells her. 

The three make their way into the already crowded bar. It's hot, the floor is sticky, the bass from the amps is pumping, and the crowd in front of the very small stage is packed like sardines. David and the two women find an empty high table near the side of the stage and take their seats. David excuses himself to go get them drinks when Mary Margaret nudges Regina's arm. 

Regina turns her head the the side and catches the singers eyes lingering on her. He's not bad looking she thinks. He's tall, has a little bit of dark scruff, and is dressed comfortably in jeans and a plaid button up. They lock eyes for a moment before he looks away to the crowd. 

Regina is intrigued by the singer but doesn't think anything of the situation she tells Mary Margaret she has to go to the bathroom and gets up. 

The crowd is cheering as the singer messes around with his guitar and the bass player plays a riff. 

"It's good to be back where we started." The bass player says into the mic. " I'm so glad you guys came to hangout with us tonight. If you don't know us, we're The Strays. We have one more song for you but we have two announcements. One being Graham is off the market and engaged ladies and gentlemen!" He yells enthusiastically. 

The crowd cheers appropriately for the scruffy man on drums. 

"my buddy Killian here is single BUT he wants to know if that smokin brunette in the blue dress would go out with him." 

Killian shoves his shorter friend jokingly and shakes his head. 

He looks around the crowd and then to the table where Regina had been sitting. 

"You scared her away man!" Graham jokes into the mic before starting the bands final song of the night. 

When the band finishes and steps off the stage the crowd cheers louder than before and swarms the guys that are headed toward the bar. 

"I need to go find Regina!" Mary Margaret exclaims to David. 

Mary Margaret takes her drink and heads towards the bathroom nearly bumping into Regina when she pushes the door open. Regina startles backwards and puts her hand on her stomach instinctively. 

"Regina! They were talking about you come on!" 

Mary Margaret links their arms together and pulls her out of the doorway before she can ask what she's talking about. When the two emerge from the front of the bar they see David and Killian standing at their table laughing as if they were old friends. 

"Killian, this is my girlfriend Mary Margaret and our friend Regina." David introduces them. 

Killian says a polite hello offering a handshake to Mary Margaret then Regina. 

"Regina we'll be at the bar." Mary Margaret tells her before pulling David away. 

"Be nice to her!" A slightly drunk David yells over his shoulder while pointing a finger at Killian. 

Regina rolls her eyes. 

"I'm sorry about him he's the protective type." Regina chuckles. 

"It's just fine. Neal already embarrassed me on stage, that was harmless." Killian laughs, "Can I buy you a drink, Regina?" 

Regina stands up a little straighter and quickly comes up with her reply. 

"Oh I actually don't drink."

"I don't either." He tells her leaning a little closer so she can hear him over the music coming from the speakers. 

Regina's breath gets caught in her throat at his close proximity. She can see his crystal blue eyes and immediately knows she's in trouble. She clears her throat. 

"So how long have you been playing music?" She asks wanting to snap out of it. 

It doesn't help that he's paying attention to no one else around them. She can't be drawn to someone right now.

"Since I was about 7 or so. I got together with these guys around 5 years ago." He explains. 

Just then Mary Margaret and David return to the table. 

"Hey you two I hate to break this up but we're heading out." Mary Margaret informs them with a not so sober David at her side. 

"Hey Regina he's a handsome one, make ya forget about Daniel." David nods. 

Killian laughs at the drunken state the man is in. 

"You two can go why don't I meet you at the car?" Regina suggests. 

Mary Margaret nods and pulls David along with her. 

"Again, I'm sorry about him." Regina laughs. 

"That's okay. At least he thinks I'm handsome." Killian jokes. "But I have to ask, who's Daniel?"

Regina takes a sharp breath. What is she supposed to do? Tell him she's pregnant and her baby daddy left her not long ago? 

"It's a long story." She finally tells him. 

Killian nods understanding. 

"If I give you my phone number maybe we can get together sometime and you could tell me about him?" Killian asks. 

Regina smiles and bites her lip before opening the small clutch to retrieve her phone. She hands Killian the device and he puts his number in her contacts. 

"Can I walk you out to your friends?" He asks handing her phone back. 

Regina nods and starts to head to the door with Killian in tow. When they get to the parking lot they see Mary Margaret pleading with a very obnoxious David to get into the car. 

"He's a funny drunk." Killian chuckles. 

Regina shakes her head at the blonde trying to balance on a parking bumper.

"It was nice meeting you, Regina. I hope I hear from you soon." He smiles. 

"You will." 

Killian goes back to the bar and a little while later Regina sits in the back seat of the car looking at his contact name in her phone with a stupid grin on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

It's Wednesday when Regina finally gains the courage to text Killian. They talk constantly about everything and nothing until Saturday morning when he asks her to meet him at a little diner not far from her apartment.

It's 10:00 when Regina pulls into the lot. She pulls down the visor and opens the mirror. She fluffs her hair and checks the minimal amount of make up she's put on that morning. She scolds herself for being so nervous. It's just breakfast with a new friend. She gets out of the car and heads to the door adjusting her oversized sweater she's wearing to cover her small bump that is forming. 

Regina can see Killian sitting with his back to the door in a booth near the window. She took a breath and walked toward the handsome man in the booth. 

"Hi." She greets him with a smile sliding into the seat. 

"My god. You look stunning even at this ungodly hour of the morning." 

"Ungodly hour?" Regina laughs, "It's 10:00" 

"Thats an ungodly hour for me." He jokes. 

"Well I feel very special being able to drag you out in public at this time." 

Regina cringes inwardly at her last statement. Was that too much? She knows she can't date right now yet here she is flirting and developing a crush the hot lead singer of a huge band. She can tell he likes her too. She'll have to tell him. 

The waitress comes to the table and the pair place their order. 

"No coffee?" Killian asks. 

God she would kill for a cup of coffee. Her doctor told her she should reduce her caffeine intake only having one small cup a day. 

"Oh, I can't." She says vaguely looking at the bottle of syrup as if it was the most interesting thing she's ever seen. 

She sighs not wanting to ruin their breakfast but she also knows that she can not string Killian along. 

"I need to tell you something." Regina announces with shaky hands. 

"Okay..." He says warily. 

Regina's voice is full of fear which only worries Killian. 

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh, congratulations. How... who..." Killian babbles. 

Regina sighs shaking her head. 

"I'm sorry, I should go. Let me pay for the food." 

Regina begins to reach for her purse but Killian puts his hand on top of hers over the table. 

"You don't need to run off, Regina. I just wasn't expecting that is all. You're pregnant, so what?" 

"I can't date anyone, Killian." She tells him. 

"How about having a new friend?" 

~

Two hours later Regina is on the phone with her sister aimlessly walking through her apartment. 

"I don't know what the big deal is. He's successful and a good guy. What's the problem?" 

"Oh I don't know maybe because I'm growing another human being at the moment?" Regina sasses with an eye roll. 

"Semantics." Zelena says. 

Regina scoffs and looks sadly and the container of coffee in her cabinet. She misses her caffeine fix desperately. 

"How's the little bugger anyway? Still making you sick?" Zelena asks. 

"Not too much anymore. Whoever called it morning sickness was an imbecile. I was puking all times day and night." 

"My niece or nephew is already a trouble maker. I will spoil them rotten." 

"I don't doubt it." Regina laughs. "I'm gonna let you go. I have to get ready Killian is picking me up soon" 

"Seeing him twice in one day hmm?" 

"We're friends, Zelena." Regina deadpans. 

"You said he didn't get up and run when you told him about the babe. Not to mention he's a babe." 

"You've seen him?" 

"Google is a thing, little sister. Mum agrees with me." Zelena chuckles. 

"You told mother about him? I don't know what to do with you sometimes, Z." Regina sighs. 

"I know what you can do you can call me when you get home from your date." 

Regina rolls her eyes. 

"It's not a date." 

~

When Regina steps outside Killian is out of his car and already opening her door with a giant smile on his face. He's making this very difficult for her. 

That morning she explained her relationship with Daniel. How they dated all throughout high school and college. How their families thought they would get married then how he left her and hasn't been heard from since. Killian didn't seem to care telling her any man that left her was an idiot. 

"Now this is a better time of day for me." Killian jokes as she steps into the car. 

Regina chuckles as leans over the center console unlocking his door for him. 

"Ah thank you. Are you ready?" He asks. 

"Yes I am." 

"This will be fun. I'm really happy you're coming with me." 

Regina smiles. She's happy she is there but she knows it's a terrible idea. She keeps telling herself her main focus should be herself and her baby. Not jumping into another relationship right away. What man wants to get involved with a freshly broken up pregnant woman? 

"I almost didn't." She admits. 

"Oh?" He asks curiously with a hand on the wheel and the other out the window. 

Regina bites her lip and adjusts the hem of her sweater. She's silent for a few minutes. By the time she speaks they're already pulled into the parking lot of the bar they met in. 

"I really like you, Killian." She admits. "But I can't drag you into the mess that is my life right now. It wouldn't be fair." 

Killian nods his head. 

"What if I don't think it's a mess?" 

Regina's eyebrows shoot up. 

"You don't think I'm a complete mess right now?" 

No. I see an amazingly strong woman that doesn't let a man leaving destroy her. And for the record, I really like you too." He smirks. 

Regina lets out a laugh in amazement. 

"Why are you like this?" 

"Devastatingly handsome?" He jokes. 

"No that's not it. Just.... you want to be around me?"

"I do, Regina." He tells her sincerely. 

He leans over to he seat and takes her hand. Her eyes shoot down to his lips and back up to those beautiful blue eyes. 

Fuck it. 

She leans in and can feel his breath. Her heart beats a little faster as he laces their fingers together. They're so close. 

A Knock on killian's window has Regina shooting back into the passenger seat. 

"Hey, we kinda need you in here. Ya know a band needs a singer."

Regina flushes getting out of the car. 

"Neal, I might have to kick your ass." Killian says putting the man in a playful headlock.

Neal laughs pulling away from Killian before slapping him on the back. 

"Is this the infamous Regina?" 

"Infamous?" Regina looks at Killian with a quirked brow. 

"He's exaggerating. Neal, this is Regina, Regina, this is my oldest friend, Neal. He likes to embarrass me whenever possible. I think we better go in now." 

Neal smirks and gives Killian a thumbs up before heading to the doors. 

Killian motions for Regina to follow along and ends up putting his arm around her shoulders. She takes comfort in the gesture as they walk through the bar. The three make their way up a small stairway and enter a dimly lit room that's covered in music posters ranging from Janis Joplin to Nirvana. 

"About time, man." The man Regina remembers as Graham yells across the room from behind a drum set. 

Killian ignores him and points out Graham's fiancé Ruby in the corner telling Regina she usually comes to their band rehearsals. He excuses himself to the rest of the guys then Regina finds herself heading towards the other woman. 

Ruby looks up when she takes a seat next to her. 

"You must be Regina." She says with a wolf like grin. 

"That's me. It's nice to meet you, Ruby."

"I feel like I kinda know you already since Killian won't shut up about you." Ruby laughs. "I've only seen him like this once before." 

"Like what?" Regina asks. 

"Really into someone." 

Regina just nods. They're both already in too deep. She almost kissed him in the car and from their conversation that morning she knows he doesn't care that she's pregnant. She doesn't know if she should give in or guard herself from another heartbreak. 

These thoughts cloud her mind throughout a friendly conversation with Ruby until the finished band packs up their stuff. Before she knows it Killian's leather jacket covered arm is over her shoulders. Then they're in his car and back at her apartment. 

"I hope you had a good time." He tells her. 

"I did. It's nice actually being able to hear your voice." Regina smiles. 

"I'm glad you had fun. Do you think we could do something else soon?" He asks. 

"Like... like a date?" 

"That's up to you, Regina. I know you said you can't date right now and something did almost happen earlier, but I feel like I was supposed to meet you that night. So if you want to be just friends, that's fine with me." He explains. 

Regina eyes Killian. 

"I would love to go on a date with you." She finally speaks. "And about what happened earlier, I wasn't happy about being interrupted." 

Killian leans a little closer and puts a hand on her thigh. 

"You weren't?" He asks. 

"No." 

And then they're kissing. 

Regina's hands take their place on killian's scruffy cheeks while killian's hand trails to her side, the other holding the nape of her neck. It's a soft kiss, lips hardly moving against one another, killian not wanting to push her further than she wants to go. 

The two break apart and Killian keeps his hand on her side. 

"That was nice." He says with a smile. 

"It was." 

And this is how Regina's second relationship begins.


	4. Chapter 4

Time seemed to move a little faster for Regina after that first kiss. Now at four months pregnant She's managed to switch the remainder of her classes to online so she wouldn't have to walk around the large campus all the time. 

She focuses on her studies and spends her free time with Killian which is often. Mary Margaret and David love to tease her about how much time she spends with her new "friend"

"What about Harlow for a girl?" Killian suggests looking at the book in his hand. 

The not-couple are lounging on the couch one Saturday night discussing baby names. Regina decided early on she didn't want to know the gender. 

"No." Regina scrunches her nose. "I like traditional names." 

"Traditional. Alright how about Jane?" he asks. 

"Jane is cute." 

Regina shifts once again for what seems like the hundredth time that evening. She pulls her feet from killian's lap and sits up crossing her legs. 

Killian sets the book down and eyes her worriedly. 

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine. I've just been a little uncomfortable." She explains shifting once again. 

"What do you need me to do? Do you need me to get you anything?" 

"No really I'm fine." She assures him. 

Regina rests her hand on her growing bump and tries to take her mind off the ache between her legs. Her sex drive has been through the roof and she knows it'll only get worse. She's focused on the tv in front of her until Killian puts his hand on her thigh and rubs soothing circles with his thumb.

She looks down at his hand and laces her fingers with his before he can continue. 

"That's not helping" she laughs. 

"Im sorry is that-oh!" His eyes go wide, "Is this a hormone thing?" He asks. 

Regina nods. 

"It's embarrassing. I didn't want to say anything." 

"It's normal, love. I- we could take care of it if-"

Regina knows where he's going with this. It's not that she hasn't thought about him that way, she most definitely has.

Regina adjusts once again. 

"I'll be fine." 

"Are you sure? I don't want you to be uncomfortable." 

"I know but I won't ask you to do that, Killian... neither of us are ready. I mean, god I want to be." She shakes hear head. "This urge will pass and then.." she trails off. 

Her eyes dart down to Killian's lips, her tongue farting out subconsciously to wet her own. Killian notices this, his mouth goes dry seeing the lust filled look in gorgeous brown eyes. 

"And then?" He asks scooting closer. 

Regina doesn't answer. Instead she closes the gap between them with a heated kiss. She swings her leg over to straddle killian's lap as her tongue slips into his mouth. Her hands are in his hair as his as the kiss deepens. His hands land on the small of Regina's back before he moves up slowly to cup her breast. She hums against his lips at the slow teasing squirming slightly. 

Killian's finger brushes against a hardened nipple when Regina's phone blares from the side table. The two continue ignoring the phone. Killian's shirt is nearly off when it starts to ring one again. 

Regina pulls kiss swollen lips away and takes a deep breath as she gets up to grab the device. 

"Oh god." 

"What?" Killian asks. 

Regina puts the receiver to her ear. 

"Hello mother.... no I wasn't doing anything...." 

Killian fixes his shirt and runs a hand through his hair as Regina continues her conversation. 

"No, mother I have plans for tomorrow." 

It wasn't a lie, she planned on going to dinner with Killian. She knew how her mother was when it came to her relationships. She didn't know what her and Killian were and she didn't need her mother asking questions. 

"Okay well I will call you back later and let you know. Okay love you too." 

Regina hangs up and takes her spot back on the couch. 

"I'm sorry, she wanted to know if I was coming to family dinner tomorrow. She also wanted me to invite you." She says nervously. 

"Oh did she?" Killian asks with a smirk. 

Regina raises a brow. 

"What's with the smirk?" 

Killian leans over and pulls her into his lap with that irritating yet extremely sexy smirk still on his face.

"Nothing, love just wondering if your mother like white or red wine." 

~

Cora Mills is the definition of a mama bear. Ever since Regina could remember her mother has always been protective of her and her older sister when it comes to their friendships and relationships. 

That's why she's currently wishing she could still drink alcohol. She's sitting in the living room with her parents, sister, and Killian. Brave, brave, Killian that was more than willing to meet her parents. Even if that involved him being interrogated.

"What are your intentions with my daughter?" Cora casually asks as she sips the red wine Killian got specifically for her. 

"Mother!" 

Regina is horrified. This was a terrible idea. She shoots her sister a death glare when she hears a snort from the recliner in the corner. 

Cora rolls her eyes at her youngest daughter but before she can speak Killian cuts in. 

"I know Regina and I haven't known each other long but I really do care for her." 

Regina's father Henry gives the young man a smile at his statement. Cora's face also softens. Regina is ready to run out the door. She warned Killian how her parents were but this was another level. They'd gone through questions about his parents, touring, the people he hangs out with. Everything personal that could be asked was asked. 

Regina wouldn't be surprised if he dropped her off and never wanted to see her again. 

"Well now that you're done scaring him can we eat?" Zelena asks standing up from her chair. 

"Yes, let's eat." Henry laughs. 

~

As the pair drive back to Regina's apartment she holds his hand tightly over the counsel. 

"I had a really good time tonight." 

Was she hearing things? 

"You did?" 

"I did." Killian laughs. "Your mum is the protective type." 

"Sometimes a little too protective." Regina sighs. 

"She wants to make sure you're not hanging out with some slimy wannabe rockstar." 

Regina laughs and undoes her seat belt as the pair park. 

"You really had a good time with my family? You don't want to run away and never speak to me again?" She asks nervously. 

Killian shakes his head. 

"I'm serious, Regina. I'm all in."


	5. Chapter 5

Now at six months pregnant Regina is on spring break and moved in with Killian. She hadn't hesitated saying yes when he asked her to live with him. Everyone supported the young couple in their decision. Even Cora helped Regina move into the new apartment. 

It was a beautiful two bedroom that sat nearby the water just a half hour away from campus. Cora has been over more often helping the killian and Regina prepare for the baby. Cora and Regina are in their fifth store of the day shopping. Her mother insisted on throwing her a baby shower but Regina didn't want one. of course that didn't stop her family and friends from spoiling the baby rotten. 

"Oh, Regina look at this. This is adorable" Cora gushes holding up a pair of white footie pajamas with red guitars on it.

"Killian will love that one." Regina laughs. 

Killian has been amazing these past few months. He's taken her to every appointment, settled every worry, and taken care of every craving food and otherwise. He's been taking care of her and dealing with the success of The Strays. 

~

"Dude this could be huge for us!" 

"I know but I'm not giving him an answer today. It's exciting but I have family to think about and I k ow Graham agrees." Killian explains to Neal. 

The trio are sat in an office downtown at Gold Records. They have the possibility of being signed but Killian likes being the captain of the group. He doesn't like being controlled and he doesn't like big labels that do just that. The three sit up straight when Robert Gold swaggers in. 

"Gentleman, thank you for coming." His accent echoing in the room. "I'll get straight to the point, I want to sign you to a three record deal. You three will be able to do what you're doing now only we will be in charge of your touring schedule. You'll start this summer on a festival run then an arena tour that'll take you until thanksgiving. It's all in the contract." 

"Wow, thank you Mr. Gold." Graham chimes in. 

"This deal is amazing but we'll need sometime to discuss this as a band and with our families" killian says looking at the paper in front of him. 

"Of course. You have thirty days to decide." 

~

Regina is exhausted. She and her mother carried bags of baby stuff up three flights of stairs and they have one trip left when killian pulls up. He gets out of his car and goes right to Regina's side giving her a quick kiss and putting his arm around her waist. 

"How did it go?" She asks excitedly. 

"It was amazing. There's a lot to talk about but I don't think we're going to take the deal." 

"What? Why?" She asks confusion written across her face. 

"Regina you two can talk in a moment. Killian, be a dear and help me take this up the stairs." Cora all but demands pulling out a large box containing a stroller. 

"If the lady insists" Killian chuckles and lifts the box with Cora in tow. 

Soon the pair are disappear into the apartment and Regina begins to grab the last of the bags but is interrupted by a car she knows all too well. 

Regina feels like she can't move. She's frozen in place as Daniel steps out of his beloved black BMW. Every emotion rushes through Regina's body at once. She settles on anger. 

"Gina, you look beautiful." 

"What the hell are you doing here?" She snaps back. 

Daniel steps forward and smiles looking down at Regina's baby bump. He reaches his hand out but she smacks it away. 

"What do you think you're doing?" 

Daniel lifts his hands in surrender. 

"I came here to apologize. What I did was stupid and I regret it. I've been at my job for a few months now and I've already been promoted. I have that beautiful apartment we talked about and I have a room set up for our baby." Daniel tells her gently putting his hands on her shoulders. 

Regina wants to punch him in the face. She pushes his hands off her shoulders. Just then killian is barreling down the stairs like a bat out of hell and immediately moving Regina away from Daniel. 

"Can I help you, mate?" 

Daniel looks at Regina and back to killian. 

"Oh I see. You moved on that fast?" He asks. 

"What I do is none of your business anymore." 

"None of my business?" He laughs. "That's my baby. Gina, can we just talk about this please? I want us to work this out." 

Regina shakes her head. 

"There's nothing to work out. You left me and completely disappeared now you think I would go back to you just because you asked nicely? That's not happening." 

In their couple months of being together Killian has learned that Regina is venomous when it comes to defending herself and people she cares about. He can't help but smirk at the woman beside him. 

Daniel eyes killian up and down. 

"It's because of you isn't it? What did you do? Take advantage of her when she was upset?" 

Daniel takes a step forward towards Regina and killian steps in front of her grabbing him by the collar of his shirt pushing him against his own car. His voice is eerily low as his fist tightly holds onto Daniel's shirt. 

"Now Daniel, I don't know what you thought would happen today, but as far as I know, Regina is happy. She has the support of her friends and family and a man that loves her." Killian let's go of Daniels shirt and pulls him up. "Now, you're going to get in your car, drive off, and leave Regina alone." 

Regina's eyes widen at Killian's words. He loves her?

Daniel staggers towards his car looking fearful. 

"You're crazy, Regina. You could of come with me." 

Daniel gets in his car and peels out of the parking lot. 

Regina looks at killian and grabs his hand as Cora comes out of the apartment. 

"What is going on?" She asks concerned. 

"Daniel came back but I don't think it'll happen again." 

"Not if he knows what's good for him. That boy is lucky I wasn't out here." Cora says. 

~

The rest of the evening is uneventful. Cora went home after making sure her daughter was okay and the young couple ate dinner that was prepared by Killian. As the two lay in bed Killian kisses Regina's shoulder and puts his hand on her bump laughing when he immediately feels a kick against his palm. 

"Hey little one, stop doing flips so mummy can get some sleep." 

Regina laughs and runs her hand through Killian's hair. She still can't stop thinking about what he said to Daniel. The two haven't actually said I Love You to each other but they've shown it in different ways. 

"Killian?" 

"Yes, love?" 

"Did you mean what you said earlier to Daniel?" 

Killian leans up and smiles at her. 

"Caught that did you? Yeah I meant what I said." 

Regina sits up cupping his face and bringing their lips together for a passionate kiss. They break the kiss when Regina laughs. She puts her hand on her bump. 

"We love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

"Come on, Regina. You can't be angry with me about this."

"Yes I can!" Regina yells back. 

Killian stands patiently outside their bedroom door with his arms crossed. He doesn't exactly know why she's upset, after all, he only told her the band decided not to take Mr.Gold's offer. Ever since then she'd been quiet. 

Regina's sitting on their bed, a hand on her bump and the other supporting her back. Maybe she was being stupid. She just couldn't see why he would put his career on hold for her. 

"I don't wanna fight, love. Open the door." 

Quickly Regina rips open the door and looks at killian with a wobbly lip. Stupid hormones. Killian opens his arms and she goes right to him. He holds her close and kisses her forehead. 

"There's no need to be upset, okay?" He speaks softly. 

"I don't want you to give up an opportunity like that because of me." Regina explains hugging him tightly. 

Killian shakes his head and lifts her chin to look at him. 

"I'm not giving up anything. We've done fine on our own as a band and we don't need some big label. I can't leave you with a newborn for months like that. Okay?" 

"Okay" Regina nods. "I love you." 

"I love you too. You too, little one." Killian says putting his hand on her bump. 

She stands on her tippy toes and brings their lips together for a second before they hear the front door open and Henry's voice. 

"Where are you kids at?"

"In here, Daddy." 

Henry rounds the corner and finds the young couple standing in the hallway. 

"Well since you two are working on this secret project I'm going to Mary Margaret's." 

"That sounds good, sweetheart. Don't head back until one of us calls you." 

"Yeah we want you to be surprised." Killian tells her with a bright smile. 

Regina rolls her eyes and gives her dad a peck on the cheek before she goes.

~

Several hours later, killian and Henry sit on the floor of the nursery building the crib together. Killian grabs screws and one of the pieces while leaning over looking at the directions laid on the floor. 

"Here son, let me see that." 

Killian hands over the pieces and watches as Henry easily puts them together creating the base of the crib. 

"You made that look way too simple" 

Henry laughs. 

"I was just like you when putting together the first crib for Zelena. Don't worry, you'll be a pro by the time the next baby comes around." 

Killian smiles at Him. He hadn't talked to him much in the months he and Regina had been together, so when he suggested a day spent putting the nursery together as a surprise for Regina, Henry was delighted. He wanted to get to know his girlfriend's parents properly. 

"The next baby?" He asks. 

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to imply anything. I like you with my daughter is all. You're good for each other. It takes a real man to do what you're doing, killian and I'm grateful my daughter found someone like you." Henry explains. 

"Thank you, Henry. I do love Regina very much and I plan on staying as long as she'll have me." 

Henry smiles and pats killian on the back. 

"That makes this old man happy. I know Cora feels the same way I do." 

Killian is taken aback by the conversation. The two continue to work in comfortable silence until 7:00 when Regina calls complaining she's tired and wants to come home. 

"Eyes closed, love." Killian tells her. 

He stands behind her with his hands on her hips guiding her down the hall to the newly decorated nursery. 

"No peeking." 

"I'm not." Regina laughs. 

Killian pushes the door open and Regina takes in the sight of the room. 

"Oh killian it's perfect!" Regina gasps. 

Regina enters the room and turns the star shaped sheet music covered mobile above the white wood crib. The walls are painted a mint green with white shelves above one another. One containing pictures of Regina and killian, Cora and Henry, and a group shot of the couple with Zelena, David, Mary Margaret, and the band at the small housewarming party they had when they moved into the new apartment. 

The next shelf held children's books and a tiny wooden ukulele. In the corner sat a dark colored rocking chair that matched the wood floors in the apartment. Killian spent time carefully planning how to design the baby's room getting little hints from Regina over the months. 

"You really like it?" He asks. 

"Of course! It's beautiful, killian. Thank you." 

Killian kisses her softly before Regina puts his hand on her bump to feel little kicks. 

"Our baby thinks it's beautiful too." Regina says. 

Killian beams at his girlfriend and lifts her hand to kiss the back of it. 

"Our baby." He says as if confirming what he heard. 

Regina laughs. 

"Yes, our baby."


	7. Chapter 7

Regina is less than a month away from her due date and the couple have yet to decide on a name for the baby. Killian sits on the tiled bathroom floor with a notebook in hand writing lyrics while Regina soaks her sore body in the tub. 

"Maybe if we think of middle names the first will come to us like the boy name?" Killian suggest. 

"You're right. Henry Killian for a boy and then-"

Regina trails off and the only sound that fills the bathroom once again is Killian's pen on paper. 

"What about Cora for her middle name? Your mum would love that and it's traditional." Killian suggests. 

Regina perks ups with an excited smile as the names click in her head. 

"What about Elizabeth?" 

Killian chuckles. 

"Henry Killian or Elizabeth Cora it is." 

"Jones." Regina adds.

Killian spins around so he can lean over the tub and kiss her. 

"As you wish."

~

Graduation day has arrived for Regina and Mary Margaret. Regina feels uncomfortable given the late stage of her pregnancy. At the last appointment the doctor told her she could go into labor at anytime. She's felt cramping all morning long but she refuses to miss her chance walking across that stage. 

The auditorium is packed with people. Killian sits with Regina's family and the guys from the band including Graham's fiancé Ruby who became close to Regina over the months. The auditorium is loud with applause as the names are being called. Regina's pains are getting worse as she grabs Mary Margaret's hand to ground herself. 

"Regina, are you okay?" Mary Margaret asks concerned. 

Regina nods. 

"I'm fine, just a little cramping." 

"Cramping?! Regina you could be going into labor." 

"I'm fine Mary Margaret. Really, I'm not missing this." 

Mary Margaret walks ahead of Regina and let's go of her hand when she walks across the stage. David can be heard somewhere in the seats cheering for his girlfriend. Regina takes a deep breath and walks up the steps to get her diploma. 

"Regina Mills." 

Almost immediately killian stands up and cheers for his girlfriend and their friends follow suit. Cora wipes a tear as she claps and Henry puts an arm around his wife. 

~

"You did it, love!" Killian laughs pulling Regina into a hug once the girls managed to find their group outside. 

Zelena steps forward and brings Regina into a tight hug. 

"Move aside, rockstar let me hug my little sister."   
~

After everyone is done congratulating the girls Cora let's everyone know that they're all coming to dinner with them and they all know not to argue with her. Over the months Killian's band has become family to Cora and Henry, spending time at the Mills' home for dinners at Cora's request. 

Laughter fills the restaurant as the group takes a large table in the back, everyone in their own conversations joking and having a good time. No one seemed to notice Regina get up several times during the evening. 

She's in the bathroom yet again, and she can not stop peeing. The cramping has gotten a little worse over the course of the celebration. 

"Please stay in there a little longer, baby." Regina whispers to her bump.

A few minutes later she rejoins the table as everyone is saying their goodbyes and making their way out. Regina gets Killian's attention, he's joking around with Ruby when she puts her hand on his arm. 

"Are you ready to go, love?" He asks putting his arm around her waist. 

"Killian, I think I'm in labor." She tells him calmly. 

"Oh shit!" Comes loudly from Ruby as killian is frantically trying to get her to Cora and Henry. 

Within minutes she's in the car with a hand on her belly and holding the handle tightly as killian speeds at an alarming number with her parents trailing behind the car. 

"Killian slow down I'd like to make it to the hospital alive!"

The contractions get a little worse as the couple makes it to the hospital. Regina is wheeled to a room with Killian and her parents right behind her. 

Killian sits by Regina's side the entire night only leaving to get her hospital bag he put in the trunk of the car a week ago. Its two in the morning when the pain really hits. The nurse informs Regina she's paging the doctor because she's almost ready to push. 

Regina is sitting up breathing in and out like they read in the baby books while killian puts her hair up into a messy bun. 

"Were going to have a baby!" He says excitedly rubbing her shoulder. 

Regina looks up and smiles as she puts her hand on his cheek. 

"We're so lucky to have you." 

Killian kisses her gently just before their doctor comes in. 

Doctor French is a bubbly little brunette that made Regina feel at ease through out her entire pregnancy and because of this she refused to let anyone else deliver her child. 

"Hello Regina how are we feeling?" She asks moving to the end of the bed. 

"Like I need to push." 

"You're at ten centimeters let's have a baby." 

~

"You're doing amazing, love come on!" Killian encourages holding her hand. He winces as her grip gets tighter. 

Regina's a sweaty mess panting. 

"One more push, Regina and we'll have a baby." A nurse tells her. 

She nods and puts her head down. Chin to her chest she sucks in a breath and pushes as hard as she can. She's so tired, she just wants to stop. She can feel her body stretching allowing her child to come into the world. She pushes as hard as she can one more time and that's when her baby's cries fill the room. 

Her head flies back to the pillow and killian laughs looking at the pink infant. 

"Congratulations you have a little girl!" 

"A girl! We have a girl." Regina laughs as tears fall from her eyes. 

"Would you like to cut the cord, Dad?" 

Killian eagerly nods and moves to cut the cord. 

~

Hours later as the sun peaks through the window Regina rubs her daughters back and kisses her head. 

Killian is at her side again and kisses her shoulder. 

"She's beautiful." He says softly. 

Elizabeth Cora Jones has a full head of dark brown hair, beautiful chocolate eyes, and full lips like her mama. She makes little noises that cause her parents to laugh. 

"Lizzy do you wanna see your daddy?" She asks softly. Killian puts his arms out and takes the infant rocking her side to side. 

"Hi you. We're so happy you're finally here." 

The baby coos at Killian's voice and opens her eyes.

"Look at that. Do you recognize my voice?" 

Regina looks at her boyfriend with a groggy smile.

"She heard you singing all the time." 

"Yeah? Do you like daddy's voice?" He asks quietly. He kisses her little cheeks and sings softly. 

Are you going to Scarborough Fair?

Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme

Remember me to one who lives there

For she once was a true love Of mine...


	8. Chapter 8

"Happy birthday to Lizzy happy birthday to you!" 

The baby giggles as Regina points at the candle on the tiny cake on the tray of her high chair. A camera flash goes off once Lizzy blows dramatically all over the cake. Cora has been taking pictures the entire party not wanting to miss a thing her first grand baby does. 

All the usual suspects are gathered in the dining room at Cora and Henry's for Elizabeth's first birthday party. Killian and Regina are doting on their daughter when Cora snaps Yet another picture this time of the three of them with wide smiles. 

~

Zelena and Regina are playing with a now sugar hyped Lizzy when killian slips out of the room asking David to cover for him in case someone asks where he went. 

"I'm asking her tonight if that's okay." 

"Of course it's okay!" Cora beams pulling killian into a tight hug. 

Henry claps killian on the back. 

"This is terrific, son. We couldn't be happier."

~

Hours later Regina is in Lizzy's room putting things away when killian walks in with a smiling Lizzy on his arm and the other behind his back. 

"What are you two up to?" Regina asks grabbing the smiling baby.

"Well, it seems as though Lizzy got you a present." Killian explains bringing out a piece of paper from behind his back. 

"Oh yeah? I thought this was the birthday girl." Regina laughs tickling Lizzy.

Killian hands her the paper. It's colored in colorful scribble from their little girl and it has words at the top clearly written by killian. 

Mummy will you marry daddy?

Regina gasps and looks up to see killian with a ring box in hand. A beautiful diamond sits in the box catching the light.

"So?" Killian asks with a smile.

Regina nods frantically

"Yes! My god are you kidding?"

Killian puts the ring on her hand and as if on cue Lizzy squeals and claps her hands together. 

Regina grabs Killian's chin and pulls him into a kiss that's quickly interrupted by a babbling Lizzy. 

Killian takes her from Regina and kisses her head. 

"Yeah! Mummy and daddy are getting married!"


End file.
